


It Wasn't a Prank

by Multi_Fandom_Love



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jaehee/MC just mentioned, M/M, Mentions of religion, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, So much angst, Unrequited Love, one shot (probably, unless you guys want more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Love/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Love
Summary: Seven has feelings for a close friend, but has trouble expressing it. He writes a letter to said person and it doesn't go well.





	1. Chapter 1

          Yoosung and Seven were watching a movie while munching on a shared bag of Honey Buddha Chips. They were cuddled on the couch, sharing a large, red blanket. Yoosung was completely engrossed in the movie. Seven, however, had lost interest pretty quickly; figuring out the ending within the first ten minutes. Instead, Seven was found his attention focused on Yoosung. Yoosung was so cute. From his carefully style, blonde hair, to the hair clips he always wore, and his purple eyes that always seemed to be shinning. Seven loved it all. 

 

          Seven gently placed a kiss on top of the younger's head. Yoosung looked up at him, smiling radiantly, his attention begin drawn from the movie. Seven couldn't resist returning his smile. This had to be heaven. Seven couldn't recall feeling this happy in perhaps his whole life. It was so simple, but it made his heart flutter, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend. This was perfection. "I love you." Seven whispered as if they were in a movie theater rather than the bunker.

 

 

          "I-" 

 

 

          "Defender of justice has a new message!" a robotic voice dragged Luciel back to reality. He groaned in frustration. Groggily, he reached for his phone, unlocked it, and looked at his messages. It was from Yoosung, saying that he was outside. Seven gulped nervously, suddenly feeling very awake, and forced himself out of bed. This probably meant... Yoosung had received his letter.

 

 

          Seven recently left the agency, taken on a new identity, but refused to leave the bunker. It was still one of the safest places on Earth and God knows if there is still anyone after him. Better safe than sorry. However, the stupid dreams had started long beforehand. At first, Seven just assumed the romantic dream with his best friend had been nothing more, just a meaningless dream. He rarely had dreams, back then at least, and he had just spent the day gaming with Yoosung. So it made sense why he was in the red head's dream. However, that didn't explain the feeling that remained in his chest for the rest of the day. The dreams continued, almost every night, like Seven's subconscious was trying to tell him something. He started seeing Yoosung a little differently. 

 

 

          Although the reasonable side of Luciel told him it was a terrible idea to get in any kind of romantic relationship, that didn't kill his feelings, like he had hoped. He tried so hard to keep his emotions in the feelings box. Usually, the lock on said box was able to handle everything, these new feelings kept breaking through. He finally did something about it after MC and Jaehee had gotten together. Seeing a real life gay couple be so happy, found the courage to confess to Yoosung. He tried several times to do it in person, but he always changed the topic or something interrupted them. Finally, he decided to leave the agency for good and write a letter. 

 

 

          Currently, Seven was approaching his front door where Yoosung was waiting on the other side. With each step, the red head became more and more nervous. He thought he had imagined every scenario that could possibly happen. Maybe Yoosung would be upset and never want to see him again. Maybe he would be apologetic and explain that he only had platonic feeling for Seven. There were plenty of other things that could happen, but that would take a very long time to write. Of course, there was the tiny chance that Yoosung felt the same and everything would end happily ever after. Seven just hoped that he wouldn't lose his best friend over this. He would rather continue being friends rather than Yoosung disappearing from his life, 

 

 

          Taking a deep breath, Seven opened the door. An angry looking Yoosung was the last thing he expected. Actually, he hadn't expected anger at all. Yoosung just glared at his friend as he pushed his way inside. Luciel's heart was beating so loudly that he was afraid the blonde would be able to hear it. 

 

 

          "You're really an asshole, ya know?" Yoosung snapped as soon as Seven had closed the door. "This is the worst prank you have ever pulled on me." Even though his voice sounded calm, there were fist clenched and slightly shaking at his sides. Prank? He thought this was a prank? "I had so much hope the first time I read it. I thought to myself 'Finally, someone actually cares about me.'" he stated. 

 

 

          "Yoosung-" Seven said quickly, about to explain that it wasn't a prank. He wanted to say that the letter was the only way he felt he could express his feelings for the younger boy. He wanted to tell him how it had taken Seven almost a week to write it because he wanted to make it just right. He wanted to explain that everything Seven was doing to try and turn his life around, to be normal, was all for Yoosung. He wanted to say that every sentence, every word he had written was completely true. 

 

 

          "No, shut up!" Yoosung yelled, making Seven flinch a little. "I read the whole thing twice before I saw the signature. It crushed me to realize that I had fallen for another one of your pranks. This prank was... Was just too cruel, Seven!" he exclaimed. The blonde was too angry to notice the tears beginning to form in Seven's eyes. 

 

 

          "I-" Seven tried again.

 

 

          "I said shut up!" Yoosung yelled twice as loud. He turned his back to the red head, still shaking with anger. "What did I ever do to deserve this? What did I ever do to you?! I told you I was bi because you're my best friend and I thought you of all people would understand. You were the first one I told. Not my family, not any friends at school, not my guild, not anyone in the RFA, but you." Yoosung started to calm down. 

 

 

          Seven quickly wiped away the tears that had managed to escape and were rolling down his cheeks before Yoosung turned back around. Seven felt heart broke. He did have a few dreams where Yoosung broke up with him, completely rejected him and never wanted to see him again, or they just had some kind of stupid fight, but this was real. This was not a dream, this was actually happening. That didn't stop Seven from praying for himself to wake up. Then it hit him. Maybe God was finally punishing him for having feelings for another male. Luciel knew it was sinful for a man to lie with another man, but he thought maybe God would have changed his mind by now. Now, he knew he was wrong. He was going to hell.

 

 

          "One day, we'll look back at this and laugh, right?" Yoosung sighed deeply, facing his friend again. 

 

 

          "Yeah, of course." Seven did his best to put on his trade mark goofy smile. He had hid his feelings behind that same smile for a long time, but this time was definitely the hardest. He did his best to blink back his tears and look like the classic 707 Yoosung knew. 

 

 

          "I'll see you later." Yoosung offered a small smile before leaving. After the door had closed and automatically locked itself, Seven felt himself sinking to the floor. He curled his body up into the smallest ball he could make and cried for a very, very long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it so here is chapter 2! I'm not sure how long this fanfiction will be, but I plan to write until I run out of ideas. Anyway, I suck at keeping up with a schedule, so I hope to publish at least one chapter a week. I hope you enjoy it!

Eventually, Seven forced himself to get off the floor. He muscles ached, but he felt like he needed to talk to someone. The feeling wasn't foreign, but it was the first time he could actually reach out for emotional support. He was grateful for that, at least. MC was the only person he felt comfortable with to talk about this type of stuff. She was the only person who knew about his feelings for Yoosung so she was the best choice. 

Luciel changed his clothes, washed his face, and pulled on his jacket. Around his eyes were still a little red, but it was far better than before. Without much more thought, he climbed into his red baby (car) and drove towards the cafe. On the way there, he thought about the letter. Had he put something in there to make it sound like a joke? Where did he mess up? He had practically memorized the letter, after reading through it so many times to catch any mistakes he had made, it was only natural. 

Yoosung,  
I'm really not sure how to start this. I feel like every past attempt was too cheesy or stupid. I'm still not sure if this is the best way to start, but I'm out of ideas. I didn't want to ask anyone for advice because I want this to be completely from myself.   
I've felt this way for a while now. I've tried to tell you several times in person, but I chickened out every time. I don't know why. You just have an affect on me that no one else has. I just want you to be happy... Even if it's not from me.   
Yoosung, I'm not experienced in love or even if this is love, but I do know that I have extremely strong feelings for you. These feelings are so strong that they keep me up at night or sneak their way into my dreams. I've been dreaming of you almost every night. I sincerely hope that doesn't sound creepy.   
This might be really stupid, but I want you to know that I care for you more than anyone else in my entire life. Every time you smile, especially if it's a result I caused, my heart feels happy and warm. Every time I see you cry I want to shield you from what hurt you and take all of your pain away. I adore how passionate you are, you feel things so deeply and that is truly beautiful.   
There's a small part inside of me that believes there is a chance you feel the same for me. Maybe that's just wishful thinking, but if I don't write this now I never will. Just know that I would spend the rest of my life trying my best to make you happy. You've made me a better and you deserve the world.

-707 <3

Was it because he used his code name? Although he had several name, Luciel figured that was the best option because Yoosung knew him as 707 or Seven. The only people that called him by his legal name were Jumin and Jaehee. Maybe he should have used Luciel to make it seem more real. Maybe he should have left out the stupid heart. His chest hurt as he pulled into the cafe's parking lot and his eyes brimmed with fresh tears. Quickly, he blinked them away and walked inside. 

Mc and Jaehee had truly put their all into their shared dream and it really paid off. The one year anniversary of the cafe was approaching and it was still doing well for a rather new business. The building itself had a homey and comfortable environment to it. Now that it was safer for him to go outside, Luciel visited the cafe at least once a week. The only caffeine he drank was PhD. Pepper, but he enjoyed the hot chocolate. 

A little bell rang when Seven pushed open the front door. There was a young, he assumed to be, couple in the corner and an old lady sitting at the counter, having a conversation with Jaehee. She excused herself from the regular customer and approached Seven. "Hello, Luciel. The usual I assume?" Jaehee asked with a bright smile. Man, she really had changed. 

"Uh, yeah. Is MC around?" Seven asked, making sure to not make eye contact with the woman in front of him. 

"Of course, I'll go get her and get your hot chocolate going." Jaehee continued to smile as she went into the back room. 

MC had truly been a blessing to every member in the RFA. 

Yoosung had immediately became close with MC. She became like an protective, older sister to him. They gamed together, she helped with his studies (when she understood the material at least), and they had a long list of inside jokes. Of course, like any good sibling, she helped Seven prank him on occasion.

Zen always whined about not having someone to practice his lines with so MC volunteered to help him out when she had time. The male claimed that she was amazing and should audition to be the leading lady in his next performance, but she would just laugh and say that she had little acting experience. Needless to say, they became good friends. 

She only had tiny affect on Jumin, but just enough to notice. He seemed more relaxed when MC was around and even told some TERRIBLE jokes. Like the worst dad jokes and puns you can think of, he knew them. However, MC opened her heart to him and laughed at the majority of his jokes. He felt completely comfortable around her which was extremely rare for him.

Obviously, MC had the largest affect on Jaehee. The older female no longer wore her fake glasses, let her hair grow out which currently reached a little passed her shoulders, and smiled more in one day than Seven had seen when she worked for Jumin. It took her a while, but Jaehee eventually became comfortable with her sexuality and confessed to her business partner. The two have been happily together since. 

MC approached Seven with the usual kind smile on her face, but her expression turned to one of concern when she took in his state. "Let's talk in the back." MC left no room for questions and led him into the back room. He sat down at the little table in the middle of the room and took off his glasses. MC set a fresh cup of hot chocolate in front of the red head and sat across from him. "What's going on?" She asked softly. 

Seven remained silent for a few minutes, but MC waited patiently. "Do you believe in karma?" He replied, his voice cracking a little. MC raised an eyebrow. 

"I do or something like it at least. Why do you ask?" She replied. 

" Yoosung received that letter I told you about and... He thought I was pranking him." Luciel sighed deeply, rubbing his face. 

"Hey, look at me." MC took his hands into her own. Reluctantly, he met her gaze. "Have you told him that it wasn't a prank?" 

Seven shook his head no. He didn't dare speak. knowing the lump in his throat would break if he spoke. 

"I suggest you do so as soon as you can. I know it's tough and you feel hurt, but he still might feel the same for you. If you tell him in person he would see how sincere you are. I mean, you're no Zen so he couldn't believe you were acting." MC offered a small smile. 

Seven chuckled, the lump in his throat shrinking just a little. "I don't see the point though. If he had feelings for me, I don't think he would have been so angry." 

"Angry? Being angry just covers up the sadness. This is just a theory, but perhaps he feels the same for you, but got upset because he thought you were mocking his feelings. It's just a misunderstanding and the sooner you clear things up, the sooner you'll feel better." MC squeezed his hands. 

"I... I don't think so." Seven shook his head sadly. 

"Ultimately, it's up to you, but I highly suggest at least considering explaining things and if at all possible, in person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love any feedback you guys have, thank you for reading!


End file.
